I Think I Am Addicted
by ROSARYVAMPIRE
Summary: This is a new and beta'd version of Sweet Smells that surround me. Sam isn't with Emily, Jake is with Bella and Leah was with Sam but they grew apart and she is now Bisexual. A/U naughtiness, VERY SMUTTY 18 an older , funny and sum cannon pairs, also not a human flick has Vamps/Weres/ and something else...you'll have to find out what tho :P lol
1. Chapter 1

**Ch1**

**The Sweet smells that surround me….Am I addicted? **

**To those that are going to read these please send reviews I like whatever you have to say**

**And the flashbacks are going to kind of be like a mini story to show Meagan and Lauren are 19 and still in school so hope you all like it, oh and in my story u can buy booze at the age of 18 on the rez.**

**Also this is kinda a playlist story what I mean is I basically listened to the sound track of **_Sucker Punch_** and came out with the idea of this story so listen to it and read.**

**SOUNDTRACK OF THE MOVIE SUCKER PUNCH:**

1-Army of me

2-Asleep

3-Baby Blue

4- C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S

5-Christmas Time for MY Penis

6-Sweet Dreams (are made of this)

7-White Rabbit

8- I Want It All / We will Rock you

9-Search and Destroy

10-Tomorrow Never Knows

11-Where is my mind?

12-Love is the drug

**Pairings /characters**

Sam Uley /Meagan Elizabeth Harrison

Seth Clearwater/Meagan (E) Harrison

Embry call/ Meagan (E) Harrison

Paul/un paring yet

Jared/un paring yet

Leah Clearwater/un paring yet

**School friends/family**

Bella swan

Michel nutten

Lauren Betty

Jessica Stanley

Robert Daniel Harrison

Christine Elizabeth Harrison

Meagan Elizabeth Harrison

Joshua Daniel Harrison

**Flashback**

Driving away from the little one horse town of forks, Lauren and I both had never been out of forks Washington…well I can't say that we do go on road trips to other places, but that doesn't really count since we still haven't been out of Washington our whole lives. Over the week Lauren and myself made plans; we decided to take a trip out of the state. We both told our parents that I was staying over at her house and she told her parents that she was staying over at mine. Yesterday we went shopping. We got food, toiletries and just shit we thought we would need. We were going to take my car since hers was such a piece of crap. Ha-ha not that I'm saying it to be mean to her but it was. All of us tease her about the rusty chipped loud ass beast.

Today is the day we both wanted to leave, standing inside my room holding the knob of my door I just stared at everything looking at what was in my room. I contemplated if this was the right thing. I went through all the Pros and cons of what I was about to do.

I took a deep breath hiked the strap of my duffle bag up on my shoulder then pulled my door shut with a dull _thunk_. I went down the hall to the stare case; trying to be as quiet as possible as I went to the second floor of my house; my parents were on the second level. I went over to their door pressing my ear to it and listened. I could feel the prickling that tears brought. Wiping my nose I sighed, yes I was scared and yes I was a little sad but this was going to be a great thing I wasn't going to let anything stop me from going. Making a sharp turn I walked to the kitchen, my boots making a hushed thump as they hit the linoleum flooring. Walking over to the kitchen table that once was my great Grand ma's, I smiled thinking of how this table had survived through so many kids over the years. Running my hands over the grainy top I laid a letter down-telling my family that I loved them and I'll call when I can and that I need to do this for myself.

Not looking back I turned tail and marched out to the garage. Jingling the keys in my hand I unlocked my car then went to the garage door and unlocked it by hand I didn't want to wake anyone up using the door opener or starting my car for that matter, I didn't want anyone to talk me out of this. With the garage open I went back to my car opened the door and started to wheel it down the long driveway. Chuckling to myself as I maneuverer the steering wheel _I feel like I'm a thief on the run. _Once I was past my drive which might I say is a long ass drive. I hopped into my car started it up and went to mine and Laurens meeting spot. She was waiting for me just like we talked about. I pulled over my brakes making a light Squeaking as I rolled down the window Lauren started to squeal in a high excited voice

"Hay girly-girl are ya ready to start living?" I just chuckled and shook my head. Pulling on to the highway going a fast speed of 80 mph since it was 1:45 A.M and no one was up at this time. I looked over at Lauren to see that she had fallen asleep within five minutes of beginning the drive. Hearing her soft breathing, it made me smile I loved Lauren she was like a sister I never wanted. (Ha-ha just kidding) I was thinking back to why we had wanted to leave in the first place while I was plugging in the USB cable for my IPod to my radio. I started looking for one of my more emo playlists. The one I chose was called **_C'est La Vie _**it had Evanescence, Vanessa Carlton, Rob Zombie and Rammstin in it. As I listened to the music everything started going through my head, why I wanted to leave; why Lauren wanted to leave, just everything-I was doing well in school, I had lots of friends but I felt like I was wasting my life here, I wasn't going to stay here forever I wanted to see what else there was out past all this rain and forest.

As I past the **_Welcome to la-push_** sign it started to bring up frustrating memories, the damn teens there. (Our friends) would not leave me or my friends alone for two seconds. They would always bug us about dumb shit like how we shouldn't do this or it's not safe hiking by one's self just B.S ya' no. They weren't the only ones giving me a hard time, my baby brother was riding my ass about the fast life I was picking up. See I had been out a lot this past year partying and bar hopping (it's called a fake I.D People) down in port Angeles and at all hours of the night, it was starting to worry my little brother. We would get into little arguments then that would make him and me….well fight. My world at the moment was in up roar. I'm not really sure why Lauren wanted to go with me, at first I told her "No" but she kept asking, when I finally said yes it was almost two week AFTER she started pestering me. I didn't ask why she wanted to go. So I just figured that it wasn't any of my business. After that we spent the rest of the month preparing for the trip- we'd talk after school, during lunch and sometimes in class when we had them together. I wanted everything to be right no mishaps at all. Thinking so hard I could feel my brow pinch. From my peripheral I could see Lauren turning so she was on her side. _She must be watching me_. I heard her clear her throat telling me in a way she wanted to talk.

"I wonder if they even now we aren't in our beds anymore." She said in a sleepy voice.

Sighing I looked over at her from the corner of my eye then back to the road saying in a breathy voice.

"I don't think there up just yet it's nearing 4 am I'd bet there still sleeping Hun" I said looking back at Lauren giving her a small smile. I just loved her so much, she was one of my dearest friends in my life we've known each other since kinder. Aside from some of the La Push boys, girl and Bella, she was one of the best friends I had. We did everything together; we were more like sisters than anything else. I had her back and she had mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2**

**_11:45 (Ten Hours Later)_**

I had been driving for a good 10 hours and was pretty groggy I felt like I was running on fumes. '_Man I could really go for some Star Bucks right about now'. _ I thought. We were entering a town that had one motel/truck stop combined together. I decided it was a good time to sleep. _We're almost there just '10 more hours and we'll be in California'_. **((Yes I know it's a two day drive but if I wrote it like that you'd get bored))**

I drove up to the small motel/truck stop to sleep until the morning. Lauren would take the day shift to drive. We took shifts back and forth, I would take the night shift she the day. But since we got started at 1 A.M I drove a little more than she did but its ok with me, seeing as it's my car and I really hate other people driving it.

I pulled in to a parking spot on the far side of the lot. I wanted a good distance from any trucks or any people. I wanted to sleep peacefully not here with all the trucks and loud ass hicks that were normally at stops like these. Before falling asleep like I wanted I decided to check our stash of cash. I notice that we wouldn't have enough to make it there and still have some left to get a really small place to stay-_and to think we talked and planed so this wouldn't happen_- Oh well I'll ask Lauren when I wake up what she wants to do. After I put our stash back in the mustangs glove box I laid my seat back cuddled up to Lauren under the quilt my great grand ma made me and tried to sleep and ignore the yelling and drunken people, I shut my eyes dreaming of the lights of LA , the night clubs. Anything then this shit hole I am in right now!

_THE NEXT MORNING_

"Meagan get up" I heard Lauren say. "Hmmm…..Whaaat I'm trryyyying to sleeep" I moaned.

"Meagan where are we? You drove us to some shit whole town I'm completely lost, hey wake up help me out here." Lauren was yelling in my ear and shaking me by my shoulder. Lauren knew very clearly not to do that I was a royal bitch in the morning. Well actually if I didn't get a good 8 hours' sleep then I was the bitch. "Christ Lauren…stop shaking me!" Sighing I told her in a tight and husky voice from under the quilt. Ruffling from under the Quilt I started mumbling.

"Oh. My. Gosh don't be such a worry wart; we're just off of the highway ok." I said. "Ya sure ok but if I'm going to drive I need to have a good idea of where I am so…" Lauren looks at me then looks at the hotel/motel thingy _whatever_ then starts to mumble something that I wasn't that interested in finding out what she was saying.

My left brow was increasingly growing higher. Lauren was being so tiresome and I wasn't in the mood to deal with it. When Lauren opened the car door and shut it that kind of made ME more alert I poked my head out from under the blanket, hair a disarray, I looked over to the passenger door she was just standing there_ 'Ok we can't be this turned around I have a very good sense of direction._ Sighing I crawled out from under my mountain of blanket and then opened the car door to my old 1967 Dodge challenger **(was her sweet sixteen Bday gift)** the cool autumn air hit my face hard making me shiver. Then closing it I walked to the trunk of the car to watch over her as she went looking for someone to help her. I know it's silly to treat her like a little child but I was raised that if you don't know what's around you and it's a new place that it's better to be aware of the stranger danger then looking cool. I watched her walk over to a group of men talking to each other, they looked really shady_. Lauren get your ass back over here this instant! They're going to molest you or something. _I thought as I started to worry and bite at the inner skin of my mouth. _God please don't make me open a can of whoop ass on them I'm too tired for that._

I watched the men start to surround her like lion's to a baby gazelle. I let her try to talk to them for a few minutes...but crap! They were practically groping her and all she wanted was directions. I was getting fed up and to be honest a little sick with the touching and dirty talking they were doing. With jittery movements I started to walk over to them then taking a big deep breath I yelled "HAY YOU SICK PERVS WHY DON'T YOU GO FIND A NICE LOT LIZARD LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE." I shouted at them which made the stupid pervs jump. _Ha-ha you better jump._

"Well well what do we have here?" The one closest to me said licking his bottom lip as he ran his eyes over me. It was so disgusting it made me feel dirty and sick.

"We thought she came over here to give us some fun" The prick winked then started to touch her more, Lauren put her hands up to his chest trying to push him away.

Hearing this disgusting man say things like that to her…it made me so fucking pissed. I glared at them with a snarl/snare on my lip I was almost growling because I was so mad. _Ok now I'm going to whoop some ass there so died._

"Oh ok so you won't to have fun do you? I can give you fun wanna see?" All three nodded there yes.

There in for a world of hurt. Staring at the group that was circled around Lauren. Snarl/Snare still plastered on my face. Her back was to me so I didn't get to see what her face looked like. But I was sure able to see the dickheads face's. I practically jogged over to the one that was behind her. Then did a roundhouse kick to the middle of his back. _Thank you daddy for making me take self-defence_ He went done on his knees quicker than you could say "**whoops"**.

The dude dropped like an elephant. The man gasped and sputtered trying to get his breath back. A kick like that could have knocked him out but I didn't put that much into it. I started to chuckle a little when one of the other men spoke up gaining my interest.

"Ok little girl we don't won't any trouble we were just looking for some fun" the one that was face to face with Lauren had said his voice was nasally and it grated on my nerves. Waist hooked with my right hand balled up to rest on it and giving a small snort through my nose I looked up at him and said

"Yeah well look somewhere else, but before you leave" I wiggled my finger in a come hither way to the three. When they were in front of me I whisper to them so Lauren couldn't hear me

"If any of you ever try to follow us I well cut off your dicks and feed the appendage to you...Got it?" I hate seeing my friends and family hurt that's why I went all Billy badass on the dudes. I'm not really like that but if any and I mean any of my loved ones get hurt or need help I'll do WHAT-EVER it takes to make them feel better…I am a very possessive person in that way. I get it from my dad. And they really were harassing Lauren. I bet they had a few warrants out for them so my mean girl act wasn't a total waste.

After the pervs agreed to leave us alone we went back to the car. I grabbed Lauren's arm making her stop at the driver's door. Staring straight at her I said.

"Lauren you knew that those men were way on the shady side! They could have done something to you if I wasn't there! Why didn't you run back over here with me or something!? You could have been abducted you stupid girl." Saying all this with tears in my eyes and shaking her by her forearms. She may be a little older than me but she did stupid stuff without thinking sometimes.

"I'm sorry Meg's I wasn't thinking I was just looking for someone to tell me how to get to LA they seemed nice."

"YEAH…NICE…NICE AND DANGEROUS!" I said Nostrils flaring and yelling at her.

"Look I got it! You don't have to keep hounding me I'm a big girl." She gave a heavily sigh then went and opened her door making me move out of her way. "I can take care of myself. Ok. You know what I think I had enough of this adventure you want to go home? I kind of miss home." I knew she wasn't going to go through with this with me, she never did anything all the way through.

Nodding while getting in the car she started it. I walked around the front of the car to my side and got in then put my seatbelt on I looked over at the highway that we were meant to be on. I really did want to see L.A I guess I was just scared that was all. I guess my face was showing what I really wanted because Lauren say's what I'm thinking.

Sighing she told me.

"Hey meg's you want to just visit it, we can leave like in a week then go home I know we'll need money I can get a small job or something". Sitting up I hadn't realized I was Slumped over until she spoke straitening up fast I heard my neck give a sharp crack. '_Ouch that hurt'_

"Ok but if were going you aren't going to get the job unless we work at the same place." My brother is mad at me enough already I don't want him getting any madder because _Lauren wasn't with me and got hurt_ or something.

"Plus I don't need you getting in to any more trouble."

Well this is the new and beta'd version of the sweet smells that surround me.

also thinking of changing the name a little. let me know how it is.

please RxR thnks :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three PSOSS

**ONE WEEK LATER**

We were living in an apartment it was a nice place really plain-Jane but still nice; it was a one room apartment so Lauren and I shared the bed it was cheaper to have a one room apartment then two. Shit coasted hella lot more here then back home I mean the one were staying at now is 550$ a month and its also a really old one like 60's old but It was ok but the bath area and living room were in the same space. Well so was the bed but we didn't really care. The apartment was ok we made it look like a nice homey place. It was great until we didn't have the money for next months rent and well they kicked us out. Don't get me wrong the owners were really sweet they would bring all kinds of food that they cooked and let us have it; it helped on the food bill hugely.

They would have let the rent slide but that wasn't the only time we couldn't come up with it. we were three months behind they were really lenient tell this month and they did worn me and Lauren that if we didn't come up with the money they would have to evicted us. Unfortunately now we are living in my car just a few blocks away from the VON'S and it's not going to well.

"Meg's we need money I think we have less then $200 dollars what are we doing here?" She said in a worry stricken voice "I thought we were going to have fun but this whole thing has been a real bitch. Trying to find a place to live, trying to get work it's just all no fun anymore. I want to go home." Lauren had tears in her eyes. Seeing her like this was making my heart hurt she didn't want this and to be frank I didn't want this. "Yeah I know" I sighed as I thought back to our constant house/apartment hunting and our struggling job hunting. It was going farely well I had this good paying job as a waiter in a night club for men-only **(A/N this club can be anything a man wants it to be. May it be bondage/another dude/or some smutty fantasy he wants fulfilled)** it was called ABSENCE, and it was going really good tell one of the other girl-waiters accused me of steeling from her she was lying but I still was fired. After that I was working as a waiter at local food joint places nothing big. Thinking ahead we started to save money every time I got a paycheck. I would put a little in to our NO PLACE LIKE HOME jar. Lauren still worked at Absence after I left she was still there but she wasn't called in to work that often. There never was any other job that I could get that paid as good as the one at that men's bar.

"Ok I'm going to the VON'S that's just up the rode don't leave the dodge it won't take that long, 30 minutes at the most." Sighing as I ran a hand through my long hair and opened the door blowing a bubble-gum bubble I turned around when Lauren started to say something. "what?" I asked.

" I said Why are you going to the store? We need to save what little money we have, not spend it!" Lauren said with large brown eyes.

Sighing in annoyance, I stepped out of the car but kept the door open so I could talk to her. I turned around to face her. still playing with my gum trying to fringe a nonchalance to hide my worry, "I feel like all we have been doing is work-work-work and I'm just so tired of it I miss my moms cooking and joshes annoying ass and most of all I really miss my dad." I was starting to get all weepy eyed so I turned so she wouldn't see me. I didn't normally show this side of myself.

"Megs I get what you're feeling I feel it to I miss josh so much and I miss sleeping in my bed, I miss every one a lot to". After she said she got up to her knees and hugged me tight, I let her hug and peck me on the cheek then I left the car.

Walking up to the Vons was quick. Walking over to the management desk I asked if I could us the phones for an emergency phone call. The acne redden manager said it was cool so without any further ado I called my home number and right away it was answered. "Hello Harrison residents who am I speaking with".

"Hi daddy it Meagan"

"…" I could hear his heavy breathing but no sound came out of his mouth he was totally silent.

"Hello, You still there dad? Hey I cant just waist this call talking to a statue here say something please!."

*clears throat* "Meagan Elizabeth were have you been!? Do you now how long we looked in the forest for you and Lauren and then I asked all your friends, we all were so worried about you two. Jesus Christ you could have called sooner. Are you all right sweetie? Are you and Lauren safe?."

I couldn't help the sad smile that was growing I could feel the prickle of unshed tears as well. "Yes where fine. Didn't you get my letter on the kitchen table?" I asked. "No! There wasn't any kind of letter in the kitchen at all!. My Dad said in a agitated state. He was getting angry I could tell by the way he was breathing hard and the tightness in his voice "Oh I'm sure I left it on the table maybe it fell under the fridge or something….Anyways we're coming home it wasn't what we thought it would be daddy its so not a good way to start out on your own." I heard him chuckle then take a fast breath and let it out in a long slow exhale.

"Yeah will that what happens when you do something like this you wind up in a bad situation like you are in now. And you do know you're going to get a good talking to when you get home young lady no excuses ether."

I shook my head then chuckled softly. "Ok will I'll see you when we get home we'll probably get there late tomorrow. A forced cough came from behind me and when I looked over my shoulder it was that dweeb manager. He was pointing at his watch giving me a stern look. "All right-all right" I said rolling my eyes and waving my hand at him.

"Dad the manager is saying that I need to go he needs his phone. I love you… and I'm sorry for what I did."

"Its ok sweetie we all have gone through what you're going through…just come home safe to us and when you two get here we'll have breakfast for you. K?."

"Yeah…k…I gotta go loves to the family by by".

After hanging up I left my hand stay on the receiver for a few seconds longer then necessary after I was shoed out of the dweebs office I walked to the sliding doors outside and started Walking back to the car in a snail pace I started to cry I new that what Lauren and I did was not a good thing to do to our families it was a really fucked up dumb ass thing to do. Getting in the car starting it up in a numb state I then wiped my eyes from the tears, I Put the car in reveres and backed out of the parking lot I was parked in. We were going to be in big trouble, but our guilt was going to be a lot worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**End of the mini story.**

**Meagan & Lauren two week later (school has started)**

I was out in the quad area sitting on top of one of many lunch tables that were bathed in the sun. Sunny day's rarely happened and when do I tend to skip class a lot to sock up all the vitamins C I can. My friend's were with me we were just chilling having lunch, it was really peaceful. That change when mike opened his mouth whining asking when we where going to la push again saying stuff like we haven't been there in weeks and that we should go on the next sunny day. We all decided tomorrow sense the weather dude said it was going to be nice. I said sure what was I supposed to say _'hell no I want to lay out on a nice fluffy beach towel and soak up some rays in my back yard.' _Yeah that would work; everyone said yes right away making the quad eco. Jessica said okay But I think she wanted to be some were else she was kinda reluctant to say yes. but she loved the beach she was a major surfer. Once she tried to get me in the water when it was like 40degrees _~like hell on that~ _ I'm not freezing my ass off! Bella also said yes _a little bit to eager if you asked me_ I bet she just wants to suck face with Jacob her dad grounded her from La-Push for 3 months and hasn't seen much of him lately. See Mr. Swan caught Bella in a very unladylike state with a very eager Jacob on top of her. She hasn't seen Jake in person sense. The thought made me chuckle.

I asked Lauren if she and my brother wanted to go. They were sitting by me on top of the picnic table- I new if Lauren went so would my little brother. I also new josh wanted to go surfing; you could see it on his face. Shaking my head at the thought of those love birds I just went back to my sun bathing on top of the table.

Going back to school was a drag big time. Ever sense I got back it's been nothing but the **parental units** watching me and my brother watching me in case I skipped town again, _'it was a one time thing people!'_ thank goodness it's getting better my parents where starting to let me go out past 12:00pm and I could go to la-push with the others now, Don't ask why I couldn't go before because I don't really know but now I can. I really didn't ask what punishment Lauren had gotten but I'm guessing it was in the same boat as me. the only reason I think that was because normally she would hangout at my place with josh tell it was like 1 or 2 am then she would just end up staying the night in my room. My last class had ended signaling the end of school day. Packing up my text book, notes and binder I started to walk threw the halls trying to get to my locker to put my school work away and grab my backpack. Getting to my locker was kind of a pain all the kids were pushing and shoving wanting to get the hell out of here, And into the parking lot.

I made it to my locker with miner damage_. 'Stupid football playing boys and there big dumb jock feet'_ I sighed in frustration as I started to spine the combination to my locker. I opened the metal door with a sharp upward tug and put my books away slamming it shut with a loud metallic sound then went to meet my brother in the parking lot. Slinging my book bag higher on my shoulder as I started Walking out and in to the wet drizzling air stopping just a few yards from my car looking up to the sky with my eyes closed I started to take deep breaths. Just taking in the fresh air deep into my lounges, And let the wet spray fall onto my face. I could feel a goofy smile spread across my mouth…why I don't know?. I guess I just like the dampness and how clean it always seem to be hear; it's always clean and never has haziness like California. It is a constant clean and green world in Washington _'but we do get a nice day a few times a year'_.

"Hey there you are what's been taking you so long?, I've been waiting here for like 10 minutes" josh said. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior but still gave him a small smile "Sorry I had to fight a human stampede. Why didn't you just wait in the car?" I said while thumbing the button that was on my key ring unlocking the car and getting in. I through my backpack over my head then slid my purrs under my feet at the same time turning my key over so I coould get the car going. Pulling out of the school parking lot josh started to fiddle with the heater. Growling as he did muttering 'hands off' then slapped his hand away. We took my car today cause Joshua's' was in the shop getting detailed _'again'_.

"Well I would have but my spare set is hanging in on the key rake in the kitchen". He said in a sour voice.

Again I rolled my eyes at him. "Ok. what ever, so are you going to the beach with us you never gave me a straight answer." _Even though I know it's going to be yes._

"Um, duh. I'm going. It's going to be like in the high 70's or something like that."

We talked the rest of the way about stupid stuff, just the local gossip going around town. We got home in record time I hated driving slow. I parked my charger in the three car garage shut it off then went to the door and kicked off my muddy leather black high healed boots going threw the door I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle and a few granola bars said hi to my mom were she was working in her study. Then went to do home work tell about 9:00pm I was really behind from when Lauren and me left last spring. When I finished my work I went down stairs to get some dinner that was left out for me. Sighing when the microwave dinged I slumped off the counter and walked in a slow pace my feet making a soft whooshing sound as I dragged my soaked feet on the floor. I was so ready for this day to end. After eating dinner I went and took a hot shower then before I got in my comfy big bed I made sure to hit my sound soother it helped me to sleep. And laid my head down on the pillows, I was out fast counting sheep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My day was starting out pretty good. I woke up to sun shining in through my window over my bed giving me a warm feeling at my feet. It was really awesome to wake up like that it gave me a sense of giddyness that something awesome was going to happen. I got up had a nice cleansing shower got dressed in my springy outfit _**(her outfit is on my profile) **_then went down to the kitchen and made myself some toast and grapefruit after cleaning up my mess, feed my dog and cat, then went to read on the front porch swing. Getting settled on the swing, I was going to stay out here tell my friends came to pick me up. I love to read it's all I do if I'm not with friends or doing house work. Sheba my German Sheppard husky-mix came barreling threw the door running out barking and running up the drive. I thought she was just being silly and didn't pay much attention to her that was tell I was startled out of the swing falling backwards and doing a back flip down the small hill to the gravel drive. A car horn was honking. To add to more of my embarrassment most of my friends were there laughing at me. They never saw my klutzy side so I guess it could be laughable. Getting up and brushing the leaves out of my hair. I yelled at Sheba to stop barking then grabbed my bag. I did my most evil pissed off glare over to the hyenas. **(**_A.k.a my friends_**) **before I locked the door I poked my head inside and yelled at josh that I was leaving and that the dog was in the front yard and to grab her before he left. _**(A/N Josh well drive by himself in his dodge Durango) **_Then came back out and locked the side Door that we normally used then the front Door. Turning back to go to the front yard were the car was I noticed that every one still laughing at me. "It wasn't that funny!" I shouted. They stopped there crazy laughter but I could still here some of them snickering. I walked to the back of the SUV thumping my fist on it to get mike to open the back were I was going to sit. Lauren, Jess and Bella were sitting back there. I smiled at them then levered myself into the car and we were off.

As we where going down the lush green highway I kept getting this feeling of dread almost like…I don't know… it was a weird feeling of apprehension, I some times get these feeling like something bad or just really out of the normal was going to happen. I had a feeling like this once before, a week later I was told I was getting a little brother then josh was born. So let's just say im really jittery right now and hyper aware of things around me.

"Hay meg's you cool? You look like you going to pass out". Mike shouted over the open window and blaring music.

"Na dude I'm great just a little claustrophobic that's all." And I was. There was like 13 people in the suburban. "Are we there yet?" I asked turning so I could look at him from were I was.

"Um it's like another 20 minutes you cool tell then? Your not going to like up-chuck in my moms car are you?." Shaking me head at his worried look-not for me but for the car I new If anything happened to the SUV his mom would skin him thrice.

"Na..a I don't think I'm that much of a noodle" I said with a chuckle in my throat

I know! I just lied but I couldn't just tell mike that I feel like I'm having a premonition or some crap like that. I mean really…come-on; yes I believe in the supernatural but really, it would freak them all out. It was going to be a very nice and warm day. I was talking to my mom this morning and she said that the news dude had announced it was going to be 80degeas today. With what had been announced to me I wasn't going to waist it. I went all out, got all dressed up for today. I was wearing a pale yellow summer dress that went to the mid thigh with white lace lily's on the front. On my feet I had white Coach flip-flop's. My hair was in massy French breeds that stopped just below my shoulder blades. My hair was blond so it went good with the outfit.

Not really thinking of what to swim in I just grabbed what ever was in my drawer that had my swim suite that were so rarely used. I looked in my leather Jessica Simpson bag to see what I had grabbed; billabong surf shorts and an embarrassing faded to small rainbow bikini top that barely held my tits in. _'grate cant wait to see what happens when I put that on'. _I thought sourly looking down at the ridicules swim top.

I know I sound like im some prissy little girl that thinks she is the queen of everything with the world bowing to her and her alone but that's not really me. I love going simple but today I just felt in the mood to be a girly-girl.

Mike turned a corner to fast making me jerk out of my thoughts. Lauren jess and me fall on Bella when he hit the corner to sharp it was kinda fun but when he turned again and did a harsh brake, it made me fall over and hit me nose in the set. "Hay man chill with the lied foot dude!". I said trying to get untangled from the other girls giggling as we did. When I finally got up and could see out the back window I noticed that we had pulled up to the parking lot of the beach front. Everyone spilled out of the SUV with loud sighs of gratitude. When the back was opened I started to feel that apprehension worming its way in to my gut again.It made me feel nauseated and sweat started to break out over my lower back '_oh stop it Megan your just making things worser', _What if something happens? I put my hand up over my mouth and gasped a little. _'oh come on it cant be that bad'_

Shaking my head, clearing my throat I climbed out of the back and slammed the window/door shut. I walked over to be with the girls that were watching the boy's unload the surf junk. A sound of crackling fire and happy laughter pulled me from watching my friends. Over yonder to my left I could see the faint glow of a bonfire going on a little ways down from us. Squinting I could make out that the laughter was coming from a group of la-push kids hangin out. '_My goodness when did the La-Push dudes get so hunky'._

Eyes wide I raised a shaped eye brow to show my amazement. I could hardly recognize them. Well except for Jacob, that's only because I was just hanging with him and Bella…like last night. Watching them I notice that there are some others that where hanging around with the group mostly girls. Why is it that all the Quileute guys are so dame tall? '_Beets me_.' Hand on a cocked hip I started to contemplate just how tall they really were. _'God they have to be close to 6ft or more'_.

I heard Mike and Eric arguing about something. Half smiling I brought my attention back to the group before me. _No use in making my head hurt over that._ By now all my friends where doing something to help and here I am just setting on my lazy ass "figuratively" not contributing at all. I asked to help mike sense he was having a difficult time with the shit in his arms but he made a grunt and shook his head. "I can do this you and the girls go pick a good spot to set up". He said giving me this corny smile that I think was supposed to be a roguish bad boy smile but just mad him look goofy and silly. He turned around and went back to getting all the junk out of his mom's vehicle. Oh man I hope mike isn't crushing on me, he has been really clingy and at my side sense Bella made it public about her and Jacob. _Yippy for me_. Man what am I going to say to him if he is? I rolled my eyes as I thought about it. It would just hurt his ego and make me seem like the bad guy.

Seeing that mike was waiting for a answer from me I said "ok" then turned and walked back over to the girls I grabbed my stuff and scooted my little self to the sandy beach waving for them to follow me.

While walking around the beach Ange found the most perfected spot. It had three mini boulders in a triangle-form perfect for us to use sets if needed, and to boot there wasn't any of that yucky wet sand even though it was so close to water.

"Awesome spot Angy" I said to her as I started to lay the beach towels down we were making CAMP and setting everything out. "yeah I know isn't it. I found it a few weeks ago I was just walking around the beach and came upon it. Its nice and secluded from the tourists". Nodding as I knelt down and planted my butt on my towel trying hard not to get sand on it, laying down I reached over rummaging threw my bag trying to find the tanning lotion and my book I stopped short starting to think for a sec, _'it's kind of wrong when your asked to go to the beach and all you wanna do is tan and read'._ I started to giggle at myself….Well it's not my fault the sun hardly ever comes out and I was in the middle of a awesome book. I'm reading the Rachel Morgan series. All my friends now that I get pretty obsessed with a book if I like it a lot. More so if it's a vampire or lycanthropy related story, I pretty much well read any thing that's totally mythical or demented. After I'm finished with this book I'm going to start a book called pried prejudice and the zombies it got really good reviews.

Just as I got to the fourth chapter my friend's finely showed up.

"Took you dorks long enough where'd you go…Oregon to get the surf junk".

Don't take it to heart I love surfing and my friends. I just have strong sarcasm and a dry humor; I get it from my father's side.

"Sorry I caught bells here sucking face with Jake AGAIN". OMFG she did not just say that. I started to crack up laughing. Lauren!. That girl is finely getting back to her oh so blunt self god I missed that. Even though she was a bitch high the time I think being with my brother gives her the brains she needs.

"Lauren I think you are one of the funniest chicks I have ever met, maybe even the biggest pain in the ass. I think that's why you and I get on so well". After I said that josh started glaring at me with a hateful look_. 'Oh bite me and bark at my hole. Like I really care what he thinks.'_

Lauren just giggled at me. _'See she knows how to take my sarcasm'_. "You are so right but if Im the bitch you're the bitch's lap dog who cleans my ass, and kisses it." She said in between giggles.

I gave her an evil smirk. The kind that makes dude's gets all jiggled in the knees. You know the kind of smile were you pears your lips and give a sideways smile at the same time with the one eyebrow up. That was my signature face-I have a lot of those types of faces. Then I walked over to her and started to act like I'm going to undo her buckle. We all crack up laughing at what I was doing. I may be blond and a bitch a lot of the time but I new how to have a freaking good time! I don't think my little bro was having fun he looked sick of my crud jokes.

"Come on I wont to surf before it get's cold soon". Joshua whined. _'God Josh take the stick out of your ass already'._

"You guys go on I'm going to read. I don't feel like going in right now." I really didn't want to miss up my hair, if I went in I would want to swim and that would be so bad for this once-in-a-life-time-hairdo.

As I said this all the boy's ran to the shore. The girls were laying out there beach towels when the grope from the other bonfire came over _'man so HOT'_ I squealed in my head.

"Hey can we hang out with you for abet you. Look's like you could use some company".

"Wow Jake your voice has like gone four depths deeper senses the last time I seen you I thought you where done going threw puberty." Smiling a little.

I loved to tease the guy's you can see in there wonderful Carmel skein go a lot darker. I smiled at the thought looking in the direction to Bella were Jake was starting to squat beside his girlfriend.

"Well (clears throat) I guess I'm not the only one who went threw puberty, your boob's aren't the same size (wolfish grin)". Bella made a mock mad face and slapped Jake for me. '_Thanks bell-bell'_

"Yeah I'm a 38d…Mom's really happy that Im not a little flat chest anymore".

'_Ha-ha I made him blush again...Gotcha!'_ no one can get me to blush, No one except josh, Lauren and Leah.

"Ok…Ok you two enough with the sex jokes lets party. Sam Said Grabbing a beer from the cooler he was setting on. You three can do that right? " he said after a gulp of the yucky drink. He can be such a dork. He acts all badass and macho-like. But I've seen his sensitive side I've known all them ever since I was a little girl. Jake, Bella and I used to play when we were kids. So I was around the la-push people a lot and let me tell you quit a bit of it is show.

"Um Sam I just wanted to read acutely so… I look over at Bella to get her to say something but again she was sucking face with Jacob. Some of the La Push boys stayed behind with us girls. Jake, Same, Seth, and Embry stayed. Obviously Jake would stay. The rest went to surf.

Turning to the my girls I said "you girls play have fun"

'_I'm sure Bella well.' _I thought looking at them to cuddling together.

"I'm just going to read and enjoy the sun."

I looked up from my book when I heard a strange form of whinnying. When I did look up what greeted me were three sad faces. But I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. They'd get over it. It's not like I'm going to NOT talk to them.

Lying back down on my tummy on my beach towel I began to get back to my book until it was snatched out of my hands. "What the hell!" I yelled.

"What're you reading" Embry was the one that had grabbed it?. Em looks at the preface then looks at the front of the book then looks at me I give him my (school girl has a secret) face. Looking at the quilutes around embry was kind of hilarious. All four were huddled in a group talking in hushed tones. Grinning like a cat I looked over to jess and bell-bell. All three of us had the same look.

"So meg's you're in to blood suckers to I see. I guess it's worn off from jess here".

Jake gave her a knowing of sorts look. Guess he doesn't no I found out about Jessica and Edward like 2 month's ago. Then in the same week I seen Seth burst into a huganic _**(A/N huganic means huge and gigantic put together)**_ wolf in my back yard. He's been snooping around my house. I noticed a few months back he has a major thing for me, you now Sam, Seth and Embry all seem to have been more clingy sense I got back from my 'vacation' well maybe they know I know about the wired stuff going on. I'm not completely sure about what I seen but I do know that Seth isn't completely human. Well they couldn't know, it just not possible for them to know, I was told not to say a thing!

FLASH BACK

When Seth shifted in my back yard it freaked the hell out of me! I new he was snooping around my house of the late and it had come to my attention that he wasn't the only one doing it. There were others doing it to but I'm not sure who. It didn't bother me THAT much but it was quite annoying at times. The first time I seen Seth shift was one month before I left to go to LA. I was in the kitchen washing dishes as always. As I was turning the dish over to rinse it I seen something out of the corner of my eye it was discolored and bigger then any dog or animal around these parts. As I looked up in time I saw a wolf walk by I ran to the sliding glass window looking frantic trying to see if what I saw was real and then I saw Seth running in to the forest. Now I'm not a girl that gets scared easy, but seeing a dear friend erupted from a wolf scared the crap out of me.

'_Holy smokes. Was that real!...I'm going nuts. He can't be…he…h…e…can he?'_ I need to call Bella! I ran to the phone and dialed the familiar number to the swan's home. It rang and rang. "Come on pick up the dame phone!" I yelled.

"Hello swans residence" crap it's Charlie. "Mr. Swan if you value your ears give the phone to Isabella right now no questions got it thanks!". Yeah I know I was disrespecting my elders but it was a MAJOR emergency! The good sheriff didn't say a word just gave the phone to his daughter who was waiting beside the stairs watching her fathers face turn colors.

"Hi what's up" Bella said walking up to her room. "What the hell is Seth? I just seen some wired ass shit swan please tell me They all aren't like that, all the Quileute boys, all are friends from AL PUSH! I couldn't help but ramble that's what happens when I get scared or angry.

"Meagan Just calm down, I can't understand you when your freaking out!. I'll be there as soon as I can." After she got me calmed down the line went died. I didn't even now I was holding my breath tell I was in absolute need of oxygen, I took a mammoth breath. Went to shut the running water from the sink off, wiped my hands off, and walked over to sit at the kitchen table. _What would make those boys come around MY house so much? I hope I don't get in to trouble for this that would just be my luck_

I freaked in the beginning.I Heard Bella's truck coming up our long driveway. Giving a small jump to the loud bang her truck made, I ran to the front door, Opening the front door then running to meet her half way. I hugged Bella like she'd evaporate then the anger started to take over when we got back to the house I dragged her into the kitchen and told her about what I had seen. Bella went and sat at the table then told me that what I saw was real and that I wasn't going crazy. She also told me that she wasn't technically supposed to talk about this but that there were real mythical creatures living in the world. That made me happy. That meant all the books I ever read or want to read would be some what true to the real world. I asked her why she didn't tell me this sooner; It's a little discomforting not knowing that your friends are supposed werewolf's and you're the only one who is left in the dark about it. It made me pissed.

I mean she skipped the whole part about telling your best friend who's known her sense kinder that we're hanging with dangerous mythical being..

I found my self yelling my questions at her that day but the ever calm Bella Swan told me that they where things I may or may not understand. She said that until I was spoken to about what I had discovered to keep my mouth shut. I just can't believe that there were real vampires_. 'Well jess should be thrilled about that…wait that must mean…the Cullen's?._ I shook my head and tried to stop the migraine from getting worse. But the fact that she kept this from me it-it hurts my heart she should be able to trust me.

I asked Bella how she found out, she side Jake told her. But she was told before hand not to say anything or else she would get in trouble for it. I tried to ask more about it but she wouldn't tell me any further details. She did give me a warning. Bella told me that I was to keep my mouth shut until I was confronted about what I have discovered.

Watching them reading my vamp book…it was hilarious. They looked about ready to tear it to pieces.

Sighing I walk over I grab my book back from embry; they all look up as if I shocked them. '_Wow I didn't think I was that quiet'_.

Laughing at there faces I go to set back at my spot on the sand and read.

I was right at the ninth chapter when Lauren's voice broke me from my reading.

"Sam what are you staring at". She sounded a little annoyed at him.

"Sorry Jus looking at what Meagan's doing is all". Sam mumbled. "YA right I've been wachen you, you so wanna jump her bones."

Ok that caught even me off guard {o.m.g} gosh not now don't blush pleas. I put my hands to my face. "TO LATE". I squeaked out.

"What was that sweetie". Lauren said with a smile

"You're such a devil's bitch Lauren you no that. why is it that you make me blush so darn easy".

"Because I tell the god dame blunt fucking truth. Why lie when I can tell every one what they really think. Ha…ha it's more fun that way."

Not really caring any more I turned my head to Sam.

"So is it true Sam do you really want to jump my bones or where you in to my dumb book".

Sam's skein went a shade darker from the question but didn't reply to it. Instead he just drank he's beer. "yeah ok (roles eye's) I'm going to go change in to my swim cloths ok, Lauren, Bella, jess you guys coming with me or staying here?

"We'll stay Meagan, so if the cops come he won't right a ticket on the booze that I bought ok".

"Cool…sweet. Ok well im going to the car I'll be back I a minuet".

Walking to the suburban and unlocking it I climbed in grabbed my (Simpson's) bag that had every thing in it then started to climb to the back to change.

I wasn't thinking an stood to pull my underwear off

"Owwwwa ooooff…AAHH you stupid ceiling getting clothing on in this car is a real bitch. That's it I'll just get the rest on out side. I'm out of here this car's trying to eat me". Think goodness I already had my top on so I just put my dress over it to hide what was underneath. Slamming the car door I stepped out to put on my bottoms.

"Hi there" Embry said

I screamed so loud it echoed. "Holy shit you scared the bejesues out of me worn a girl next time. You now It's not smart to scare a girl". I was walking around to the back of the suburban when Embry comes around on the driver side. Here's me all in my thought then practically scars me out of my swimsuit.

"Oh and why is that? You some massive expert in fighting?".

One of his eyebrows was razed giving him a smug look.

"Well yes I am but only in karate and judo so I'm pretty good. So don't mess with me or scare me like that". I said then pocked him in the chest to make my point known.

"Haha hehe you had to see your face though it was so funny and a little cute."

(roles eyes again) "Embry please don't ever do that again it really scared me I didn't hear you at all. Still feeling my heart race I started rubbing it trying to calm it down.

"You know I can help with that racing heart Meagan."

Right after he said my name I was pulled to him.

His embrace was so masculine so manly. I was overwhelmed with my hormones I think he new.


End file.
